


All around the Coffee Shop

by Squickqueen



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Creepy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, No Sex, Ren'Py, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: All around the Coffee Shop is a Planet of the Apes Visual Novel made withRen'Py.Different branches, different themes, everything from humor to creepiness. There should be something for almost everyone :3 Play and find out!Update: Version 2.0 - Fixed part of the code where a CG wasn't showing correctly





	All around the Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> **Some things to keep in mind:**  
>  * This is my 1st VN done in Ren'Py. If you encounter any bugs let me know. Please be aware that I might not be able to fix it. I'm no programmer and I'm still surprised that this piece of work ... works ^^; I'll do my best to help!  
> * Some branches are very short and I'm not super happy with them, so I might go back and polish them a bit more.  
> * No sound. Maybe there will be sound, maybe not, let's see.  
> * The UI is functional but not pretty.  
> * Same goes for the art. Sorry to make your eyes bleed ^^  
> * Currently Windows only.  
> * Thanks to [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee) for proofreading and testing <3

**How to play**

1) Follow this link: <https://www.dropbox.com/s/al64vdufjmnslc0/CoffeeApes-2.0-win.zip?dl=0>  
2) Download the folder. You don't need to log into dropbox to download. Just close the pop up. (Size: 40 MB)  
3) Extract the zip file  
4) Double click the "CoffeeApes.exe" file  
5) Enjoy the game :3

  **Screenshots**


End file.
